


Seeker

by Ewok_Poet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Darth Maul (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, No redemption, Son of Dathomir, death poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewok_Poet/pseuds/Ewok_Poet
Summary: HERE BE SPOILERS FOR THE REBELS EPISODE "THE TWIN SUNS", PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. HERE BE SPOILERS FOR THE REBELS EPISODE "THE TWIN SUNS", PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. HERE BE SPOILERS FOR THE REBELS EPISODE "THE TWIN SUNS", PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphsaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/gifts).



_Seeeker,_   
_A desperate seeker,_   
_Never found what you wanted,_   
_Never found the way to look_   
_For it_   
_Without_   
_Destroying lives._

_Failure,_   
_A desperate failure,_   
_Never understood the word loved,_   
_Never found the way to open_   
_Up to it_   
_Without_   
_Manipulating your way._

_Save the day,_   
_You will never save the day,_   
_Unless you fade away._

_A tragic play,_   
_Your life is nothing but an_   
_Agony of a tragic play._

_Killer,_   
_A cold-blooded killer,_   
_Learned to be ruled and then,_   
_Learned it felt better to rule_   
_On own terms,_   
_For more,_   
_Blood on your hands._

_Blinded,_   
_Yes you were blinded,_   
_No feet - no ground, whatsoever,_   
_No feet - no spirits, forever,_   
_Walk in cold_   
_Air of hate,_   
_No pressure on shins._

_Save the day,_   
_You will never save the day,_   
_Unless you fade away._

_A tragic play,_   
_Your life is nothing but an_   
_Agony of a tragic play._

_Time for you to leave this plane._


End file.
